Lost Destiny
by CharmedSerenity3
Summary: Darien's partner retires. Serena has just graduated from detective college, they become partners, when Rini comes to them has a lost child what will happen? How will they take to their destiny? Read and Review
1. Serena Tsukino

Here is my new story..I was going to wait until it was longer, but I got impaitent, well hope you like the first chapter.

* * *

Lost Destiny

"Serena Usagi Tsukino," the speaker said has Serena stood up and walked on the stage to receive her college diploma. The smile on her face was wide as she took the diploma in her hand and threw that hand in the air as Victory. She slowly walked down the aisle to her cheering family members. Sammy, Irene, and Kenji took turns giving her big hugs and telling her how proud they were. She made her way back to her seat.

After all the diplomas were handed out, the speaker had started to say, "The Farewell will be given by a very special lady this year. When she came to this school in her freshmen year, she already had the fastest speed on track. Now she has stormed academically as well, I would like to present you with your Valedictorian, Serena Tsukino."

Serena stood up blushing; public speaking was not one of her specialties. To her the only fact that counts was the fact that the once ditzy and lazy girl had opened a new shell and had become Valedictorian. Serena made her way to the stage once again. "Hello everyone, we find ourselves here at a new chapter in our lives. We have all become detectives, so that we can help put guilty people behind bars and protect this great country. May we all find success as we enter the real world. Congratulations to the class of 2006." Serena made her way off stage. She had kept her speech short and simple and now she was ready to enter a world of pure opportunity.

As the ceremony ended, Serena made her way to her parents again, but ran into Molly instead, "Congrats Molly."

Molly gave her a hug, "Good luck Serena, and Congratulations."

"Thanks Molly, well I better go find my family." Serena smiled as she looked around for her family.

"Bye, Serena, I better find my mom anyways." Molly left Serena and headed back into the crowd.

Serena walked over to her family, "I did it," she smiled, "I can't believe its over, I am now a detective."

Irene walked over and gave her a big hug, "Not only are you a detective, you're the best detective in this whole school."

Serena could only smile as Sammy and her dad came in and made it a group hug. Then arms linked they walked out of the college, knowing that that was there last time any of them would have to enter that building.

The Next Morning…

The next morning Serena slammed her alarm as it went off. She turned over and went back to bed; two hours later, she woke up and sat up. "Oh my god, I forgot that I promised Molly I would go to her graduation party."

Irene came in, "I called Molly, and she said that it was okay and that she just got on the plane to New York City, but she wishes you the best of luck."

"Thanks Mom, I just wished that I didn't miss her graduation Party." Serena sighed.

"If I was you I would start packing up your self, your plane leaves at 4 tonight." Irene smiled and walked out the door, "I better make your father some lunch."

After her mom had left the room Serena fell back into her bed, "I can't believe I over slept." She got out of bed and started to get dressed. Serena put on a pair of dark blue jeans with a lavender halter-top. To match the top Serena slipped into a pair of lavender sandals. She stared to pack up her clothes into a bag. Mina had a room ready for her in San Francisco. Serena was only going to bring with her what she could carry, and what she would need until the other stuff could be shipped to her. Serena brought her stuff to the door and then she made her way to the kitchen, "What smells so good in here?"

Sammy picked up a french fry and said, "cheese burger and french fries." Sammy then stuffed it in his mouth.

"Gee, I think I want some of that too, just without a gallon of ketchup on it please." Serena squirmed as Sammy took another bite.

Serena grabbed herself some food and sat across from Sammy, so she could make silly faces at him. They only did it has a joke, Sammy would be a junior at the local high school, the only difference between her and him was that he wanted to be a doctor when he grew up. After lunch, everyone helped Serena bring her stuff to the car so Serena would not miss the plane.

At the Airport…

Serena hugged her family one by one, as she said good-bye. Then she headed towards the entrance of the plane, "I promise to keep in touch," she said as she made her way further down towards the plane's door. Serena quickly took her seat and put on her seat belt. A man that looked about 4 years hersenior sat down next to her and put his seat belt on too.

The guy had blond hair and green eyes, "So where are you going?" he asked her.

Fidgeting she said, "I'm going to San Francisco." Serena looked around hoping that maybe the guy would leave her alone.

"I'm an officer at SFPD, or the San Francisco Police Department, my name is Andrew Fura."

* * *

Read and review, hope you liked it. 


	2. The Meeting

Oh My… My first Semester at college is finally over. I have my first real romance. This means, that I now have time to write for the next month, and that I no longer have Writer's block. SO, do not get to mad at me, well here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Darien was a muscular man, who stood at 6 feet, 4 inches. His charcoal black hair fell into his face, defining his high cheekbones and sapphire blue eyes. He was a figure of perfection to every women he met. Today was no exception; he wore a tan dress pant with a black turtleneck that added to his mysterious personality.

Darien sat at his desk filing paperwork for a case he had just finished. In the 5 years he had worked as a detective, He had graduated Detective school at the prime age of 20; he swore he had seen everything and anything. His partner Aidan Tucker walked into the office with a box in his hand. Now Aidan was not only Darien's Partner, he was also his brother-in-law. Aidan had married his little sister Rei, a few years back. "Keeping things real, Aidan?" Darien joked to one of his best friends.

Aidan laughed as he put the cardboard box on his desk. "I think I keep it as real as I can, Darien." Aidan had started to pick up random items from his desk and put them in the box. Aidan was a good 4 inches shorter then Darien. Aidan had short dark brown hair and brown almost blackish eyes.

Darien frowned, "What's the box for?"

Aidan looked over at Darien, with a tint of sadness in his eyes. "Look man, you know that Grandpa died a few months ago, and the temple was left to Rei."

"Yeah, I know, she is handling the business well." Darien said, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Darien…" Aidan said walking over and putting a hand on Darien's shoulder, "I'm taking a few years of to help Rei take care of the temple." Aidan smiled, "You're still invited to dinner tonight. Drew should be back tonight, he is coming over as well. Rei has good news she wants to share."

Darien frowned, "Does Andrew know your leaving? He left last year to transfer to the Police department." Jokingly he added, "So you leaving me now too?"

Aidan frowned, "Missing Darien's joking tone, "You know I have to, and yes Andrew knows I'm going to help with the temple. Now get ready for new partner should be here within the hour."

Darien took a deep breath, "It's okay, but if I go through five partners before they make me work on my own, it will be your fault."

Aidan laughed, "I will remember that."

* * *

At the Airport

By the end of the trip, she and Andrew had become friends.

"Well it was nice meeting you Andrew, keep in touch," Serena said giving him her phone number, as much as she hoped it could lead to something.

Andrew smiled, "Will do, I better go now."

Serena waved goodbye as she hailed a taxi to take her to her job. If she was lucky, she would make it to her job on time. After about 15 minutes, the Taxi pulled up to the Detective building. Serena paid the driver, jumped out, and made her way to the building.

Walking up to a lady sitting at the Front desk she asked, "I have an appointment with Detective Brown."

The lady typed something in a computer and then told Serena to enter the hallway and that it would be three doors to the left.

Serena walked down the hallway until she found the door to what would be her first job. She hesitated before knocking on the door. "Come in." Serena heard before she made her way inside.

"Detective Brown, I'm Serena Tsukino." Serena smiled nervously.

"Aah, Mrs. Tsukino, it is nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you." Detective Brown said with a toothy grin. Brown had roughly combed red hair that looked it had not been trimmed in a while. He had freckles and brown eyes. "Follow me." Brown said turning stern.

Serena nodded and followed him to a room where a man sat looking out a window. "Darien Shields," Detective Brown said. The man turned around to look at the Detective and the beautiful young lady standing next to him. "This is your new Partner Serena Tsukino, can you please try to not scare her away."

Serena looked at the detective shockingly, "He scared his last partner away?"

Darien smirked, "Nope. That was the threat I made when my old partner left this morning." Darien expected the girl

Serena lifted an eyebrow, "Well, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon!" Smirking Serena moved to the empty desk and started to set her stuff down. Moving to the chair Serena sat down and leaned back, "So, Detective Shields, What is our first case together?" Serena could not help but to feel a small attraction to this man, Darien, but she would not let it show.

Detective Brown walked out proud, this girl was not afraid of Darien, she would do just fine.

Darien huffed, "my old partner and I finished a case the other day, so we start a new one as soon as a case arises, but tonight I have plans, so I'm leaving, see you in the morning." Darien stood up and walked out leaving Serena sitting there.

Darien was brooding. He could not believe she stood up to him. He admitted to being attracted to her, but only wanted her out the door to prove himself.

Serena watched him exit before calling her best friend.

"Hello?" the girl answered the phone.

"Rei? I am in town, I met my new partner, and he is a brat. I was wondering if I could stay at your place until I can find somewhere." Serena smiled.

"Sure, I actually have good news I'm sharing tonight. I will be there in a few to get you. You finally get to meet my husband, brother, and their friend. The girls are coming in town tomorrow." Rei said cheerfully.

"Alright see you in a few." Serena said making her way to the entrance with her belongings to wait for her friend.

* * *

Sorry it's not that long, but I have never been that good at writing length. Enjoy the Chapter, and Merry Christmas.


	3. Dinner, Suprises, and Departures

I know, I know, it's been a while, but school and work has taken a lot of time from me, I will try to do better, it bothers me when I don't update often. Well Enjoy.

* * *

The ride to Rei's house was quiet. Serena was too busy pondering how she was going to deal with her new partner, he didn't seem happy about her arrival.

When they arrived at the house, Rei parked the car and sat there, waiting for Serena to realize they were there. After a few minutes Rei gently said, "Serena, girl, come on now, you just got here; don't get out of it already."

Serena looked up, "Sorry Rei, the guy just seemed so mean to me, he wants me gone, and he doesn't even know what kind of detective I am."

"Well, Serena, not everyone is open to new experience, I'm sure you will make him come around knowing you." Rei said, cheering her up a bit.

"Maybe," Serena said and smiled before getting out of the car to go meet Rei's husband who was supposed to be waiting inside. Rei's brother would be coming in a little later.

Serena looked back to Rei who was on the phone. Before being greeted at the door, by Aidan, "you must be Serena," he said bringing her into a hug. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Serena smiled at the warm introduction, "You must be Rei's husband, it is a pleasure to meet you as well."

Rei frowned as she hung up the phone. "Mina says that she will be here tonight, but that none of the others will make it here until sometime next week."

"Well Mina, will be early, which is rare, and everyone who is usually on time will be late, how ironic is that?" Serena said goofily.

"Yeah," Rei giggled hugging her husband and looking toward her best friend. "How about we get you situated, while dinner is being finished."

Serena nodded, picked up her stuff and followed her best friend up the stairs and to where she would be staying.

As soon as she finished unpacking, they moved downstairs to join the festivities. Mina and Darien had already arrived and were talking to Aidan. Serena froze as she saw him. "You." She stared at him, waiting for anything.

Darien froze as well, "why is she here?"

Rei and Aidan looked at each other and gulped. "So you're his new partner?" Aidan commented. "What a small world."

Rei looked sheepishly, "Well, Darien is my brother, and Serena is my best friend, go figure."

Darien and Serena both glared at Rei. "He/She is impossible." They started at the same time.

Serena continued when Darien stopped, "He wants to get rid of me, and he doesn't even know anything about me or how I do as a detective."

Darien ranted after her, "They wanted to replace you, with her." Darien looked at Aidan while pointing at her, "her." Then he turned to Serena, "On offense, but we were a good team, in fact we were the best."

Aidan sighed as Rei and Mina held Serena back from trying to attack Darien. When Aidan felt Serena was held back well enough, "Darien, you idiot." Aidan took a deep breath. "I picked her for the spot, but I didn't know she was Rei's best friend either. I knew she is the number one best detective in the country, and if we didn't ask first, she would have gone to the government. Right out of school, your dream job, they offered her, but she had already accepted here. Do you get that!" Aidan glared at Darien, "Can you get that through your thick head."

Serena appeared bashful, half because of the praise and half because she was working for the government as a private agent, but she couldn't tell anyone that, it was in the contract.

Darien looked at Aidan as he talked, glancing at Serena as Aidan talked. "Really?" It was all he could say, though his anger boiled, it had taken him 5 years to get the job she could have taken right out of school, damn her. He was a private agent for the government, but he couldn't tell anyone that, it was in the contract.

"Let's just have dinner." Mina spoke up, "you two will get over in once you start working together. Serena, prove him wrong! Darien, give her a damn chance."

Mina knew Darien already? How many of the girls had already known him too? Wasn't Serena her best friend, shouldn't she have known first. Not that she wanted to he seemed arrogant. She shook her head, who cared, "Fine, with me, bring on the food."

Darien rolled his eyes. "Alright then."

And so they ate, and talked. Mina talked about her job as a fashion editor and model in San Francisco. Darien and Serena listened for the most part, only talking when questions were asked.

Rei stood up, Aidan following her and standing up as well. "Umm" Rei said, "I was going to wait for everyone to show up but, maybe if you guys know, you will give each other more of a break."

Aidan hugged Rei, "I promise it is good news."

Darien, Serena, and Mina looked up at them, confused.

"Well, spill." Mina said the anticipation becoming too much for her, she was not a patient one.

"I'm pregnant." Rei said, "You happy now."

"I retired so that I could take care of the temple, and Rei can relax and prepare for the baby." Aidan smiled, "Do you understand now?"

While Aidan and Rei confessed, Mina and Serena squealed and jumped up to give Rei a huge hug. Darien looked confused, "What? You're for real?" Darien went silent, "well then congratulations."

Too bad this moment couldn't stay so pleasant. Darien's phone went off; he excused himself and went into a different room, "Hello?"

"Shields." The voice answered, "We have an important mission for you."

"What is it?" Darien asked with a slight temper, "Was it so important it couldn't wait till morning?"

"Detective Shields, you should know better then that." The voice said.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but my sister just informed me she was having a baby, I was kind of celebrating." Darien sighed.

"I understand, but there a category 6 case." Chloe answered.

"There are only 5 categories."

"Exactly."

"I will be there ASAP." Darien hung up the phone, and walked back into the room. "I'm sorry, I'm very happy for you, but I must retire for the night." With that Darien made a quick exit.

About 5 minutes after Darien left Serena's phone went off, "this might be my mom," Serena said as she walked into the next room.

Mina, Rei, and Aidan kept talking while Aidan was confused to why Darien had to leave.

"Hello this is Serena Tsukino. May I ask who is calling?' Serena answered.

"It's Chloe, We have a mission of extreme importance." The lady answered.

"Alright, I will be right there." Serena answered not asking any questions. Walking back into the room Serena smiled, "hey, can I borrow your car; I need to pick up a few things I forgot." It was the only excuse she had right now.

Rei nodded, handing Serena, her car keys. "Take care of whatever you need, see you when you get back." Serena thanked her before making her way to her destination.

* * *

So what happens now, it seems Serena and Darien's life seems to get even more mixed up, how will they handle it, what's the mission, until next time, I will try my best to update more often.


	4. Partner's Again Missing Child Case 001

Serena rolled her eyes, as she turned onto the street Chloe had texted her. She would need an act to get through here. She parked the car and pulled out her make-up bag, did her make-up in a slutty way, you know she was in a bad neighborhood; any upstanding individual would be attacked here. Changed her clothes quickly, thankful the car had tinted windows. She got out the door and started swaying here hips as she walked towards her destination.

While doing this a man approached her, "Hey, babe, up to making some money tonight?"

"How much she questioned?" She had a suspicion this was the guy waiting to meet her and take her to the secret place, if not she would just incapacitate him into irreparable pieces.

"For you lots" The man smirked, "depends on what you're willing to do."

She took a deep breath debating between continuing this game or getting to the point. "I'm starting to think you're not game enough for me, why don't you just show me the money, then we will talk about what I will and will not do. " She gave him a look of don't mess with me; you don't know what you're getting yourself into.

The man stared at her for a moment, probably debating what to say next, "Follow me this way baby, and I will show you all the money you could want." He was about to slap her ass when a hand grabbed his.

"How about you show the lady some respect." The man chided.

The man froze and stepped back realizing who he was dealing with, "uh, um, sorry sir, yes sir, why don't you both follow me this way." He mumbled and stumbled his way through a dark alley to a door that would have just looked like a brick wall in the daylight.

The man smirked at Serena, "You first my lady, don't let him give you such a hard time next time."

Serena couldn't see what the man looked like fully, but she did note that he had a strong jawbone and his hair fell beautifully onto his face. "Next time save me earlier," she bantered back.

They spent the next five minutes walking through a dimly lit hallway until they reached the main corridor where Chloe waited. She had long red hair and bright green eyes, she was quite tall and lanky, but she held a natural beauty about her like a flower just starting to bloom. "Finally, I said Category 6; couldn't you get here any faster?"

"We have lives unlike some people?" Serena joked.

Darien nodded agreeing with the girl he came in with, though he hadn't bother glimpsed at her yet. Looking up he rolled his eyes, "Can't I get away from you?" he asked her.

"I was about to say the same thing actually." She said pretending to ignore his presence, "So what is the mission?"

"We found a girl the other day walking through the forest, she swears she doesn't know who she is or where she is from, we need you two to find her parents." Chloe said, trying to flirt with Darien.

"Darien rolled his eyes, completely ignoring Chloe's advances, "Isn't that a job for the Child Protection Sector?"

Serena was a lot quicker, "What's special about this child? We need to know."

Darien glared at her, "Nothing, they obviously want us to play babysitter to a little girl."

Chloe smirked, these two were a riot together, "Actually Serena is right Darien; she is a very special child. She has powers, and she wears her Mama and Papa has powers as well. Yet the only thing she remembers is that her parents and the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. We cannot find any country named Crystal Tokyo, that's why we need you two to find her parents; this could be very good or very bad."

Darien froze, "Powers? I didn't know that was possible."

Chloe nodded, "Neither did we until she showed it to us."

"Alright, let us meet this girl. It's the best way to access the situation." Serena nodded.

At that moment the creepy guy, who was now clean and proper, who greeted himself as Seiya brought up a little girl, the age of about 8 with pink hair worn in the same odangos Serena sometimes wore. She had brilliant blue eyes, lighter then Darien's but darker then Serena's almost a perfect blend of the two though they were oblivious to that fact.

Rini smiled as soon as she saw the two, she would only have to act like she had amnesia for a little bit longer. She stared intently at them. "See what I can do!" She smiled as she made a rose appear in her hand, just like her daddy taught her.

Darien was in shock, she had actually just made a real rose appear it had to be a trick. He walked over and took the rose which Rini gave up freely. He touched and smelled it, it was real as he was, he couldn't argue about that.

An hour later Serena and Darien had Rini in Darien's car, "Sweetie, do you remember anything?"

"Of Course, Mama", the girl replied, "You and Papa just don't know yet, don't worry I will fill you in until I can find a way to get you to remember!"

Both Serena and Darien froze, before Darien swerved off the road and towards a forest of trees.

I will update again next week, the drabble like story I wrote got me into the writing mood, I also think I finally know where this story will go…finally, I spent many time, when not doing school work trying to figure it out. Read and Review…


End file.
